1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiframe apparatus for displaying a plurality of subframes in an attractive grouping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of devices known in the prior art for displaying multiple items in a group. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,382 discloses the use of a large frame which is adapted to receive a plurality of smaller subframes within its confines. A resilient clamp is used in each individual frame to hold a backing plate against a photographs. Individual frames are designed to be displayed singly, or in groups of two or more in the larger frame. Each of the subframes are attached to each other by means of resilient clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,938 discloses another system in which a plurality of frames can be arranged in groups and held together by means of clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,959 discloses another multiframe construction in which connecting members are used to connect adjacent frames or plaques together. Keyholes in the back of the adjacent frames may be used to hang the connected members together as a group.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,780 and 3,869,829 disclose other multi-picture frame devices employing other techniques for holding the elements together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,393 is of interest in that it teaches the use of a male/female dovetail strip to interconnect adjacent picture frames having complimentary ridges and grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,492 is of interest only in that it discloses a separate stand for supporting a single picture frame.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,251,791 is of possible relevance in that it discloses the use of a name plate for association with a small photograph or picture or the like.
None of the prior art references hint, teach or suggest the improved multiframe apparatus that is the subject of this disclosure.